Through love and war
by pandasthatdaretodream
Summary: Most people have to fight for what they love. Me, i got it right off the bat, but had to fight like hell to keep it. Jacob and Renessme Story.
1. Under the Stars

This is a love story about Jacob Black and Renessme Cullen (Nessie). It will be told from both POVs.

Chapter 1

**Nessie POV:**

Technically I'm 6. Technically. I look, act, and feel like I'm around 15. I'm not a leap year kid if that's what you're thinking. I'm a vampire human hybrid kid, don't ask. My life is very messed up. My dad is a vampire, so is my mom, though she wasn't when I was born. My best friend in the world is a werewolf and most of my family is vampires. So, yeah, just your regular small town girl. The first thing I tell people about myself is that I'm not as special as people think I am. My whole life it seems people in the vampire and werewolf community have treated me like a rare artifact, and I hate it. I like to believe I'm normal. I dress normal, have an overprotective father, a great best friend, and I just don't feel like a rare artifact, I just feel like Renessme. The only person who treats me like a normal girl is my best friend Jacob Black. He doesn't act like I'm weird or special. Well he does treat me like I'm special but not in a weird way like almost everybody else. I can tell him anything, even things I don't tell my aunt Rose, and trust me that is a big deal. We both go to Forks High School and we act very normal, like there is nothing remotely different about us. We must be good actors because if anyone else knew what my life was like they'd probably scream and run away as fast as possible.

With my fast growing rate, and "beauty" as Jacob puts it, I don't hang around with many forks high kids. Jacob always complains that the boys there really can't keep their eyes off me, which I strongly disagree about. Because of this, most of my best friend's are werewolves. My by far best girl friend is Leah Clearwater. I had heard she had betrayed my family in the past, but she's a different person now. We do everything together, shop, laugh, and talk. She's the only one who 100% understands my feeling for Jacob Black.

Being a vampire/human has its own little surprises for me every day. But I can blush, oh I can blush. I have less reason too, because I have the grace of a vampire, and don't trip as often as my mother. The only one thing that has ever made me blush is Jake. It's silly; I shouldn't have feelings for him. He's my best friend. My brother, my protector. But I can't really help it when he comes around. I can't help staring. His black eyes see right through me. His smile melts my heart no matter how many times I see it.

The first time I realized this was on a Friday night last summer. Quil, Leah, Jake, you know the werewolf pack, and I were playing a game of makeshift football in an open field behind jakes house. I had the ball and was running towards our goal but Jake, being the werewolf he is, caught up to me in a split second. Instead of getting the ball and running he wrapped his arms around my waist and tackled me (being careful not to hurt me). That's when it clicked. Playfully fighting in the mud with Jake like every other Friday night for the last year, and this was the first time id felt something real. This was when I realized I was in love with my best friend.

The next morning there was Jake waiting outside my house in his Rabbit like always. I quickly finished my makeup (which I don't normally do but considering what had happened I wanted to look my best) and ran outside. Normally after he picked me up we would go to Seth and Leah's to get them but they were out of town, so it was just Jake and me. A few times he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Every time I would blush like crazy and he would chuckle at my unusual response. Later that day he caught me by surprise. I had been used to it but not anymore. I was walking in the hall and all of a sudden Jake grabbed my hand. Normally my awesome vampire skills and grace would save me in a situation like this but not this time. I jumped and dropped all my books. Jake chortled and helped me pick them up. That day was a very long day.

**Jake POV.**

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had not bothered to look at baby Renessme the day she was born. What if I had stormed out in anger and not taken a second look, or worse, killed her without seeing her face. Just the thought makes me crazy with sadness. Nessie not existing would be my world not existing. I would die a million times before I let something hurt her. Even when thoughts of her are in my mind every second, the sound of her laugh, the funny things she says play again and again in my mind like a broken record. The worst part is she knows none of this. My "deal" with her mother and father was that she could not know anything about my imprinting and my love for her until she was 18. That was in 14 months.

Even though people said it all the time, Renessme Carlie Cullen barred no resemblance to her mother. Her eyes, her face, her hair, her skin, her smile. Maybe she looked like Bella, but I sure didn't see it. I saw her as Nessie, and when I saw her I saw no Bella in her. She was her own person. Beautiful, Intelligent, Unique, Incredible. She laughed at me when I told her this. Silly girl, she couldn't even see how amazing she really was.

Bella and Edward had built a home on the reservation (with the permission of Sam and the Elders of course) after our little stand off with the Volturi. They knew as well as we did no one else could protect her better. Every day I picked her up in the old rabbit and she bounced out of the house looking like a ray of sunshine. More beautiful then any bloodsucker I had ever seen. She would hop into the passenger side and grin her pretty grin at me.

"Renessme" I greeted her.

"Jacob"

I chuckled at our greeting and drove off, knowing all too well her father could hear my thoughts all the while, now that was a scary thought.

"How was your day?" she would ask.

"Better now." I grinned. And this was true. She always made my day better.

Sometimes we would just talk for hours, she never got old. Except one day our friend zone existence changed. I don't know what happened, but when I picked her up one Saturday morning she wasn't the same. She blushed when i played with her hair, jumped when I held her hand, and chuckled at even my dumbest jokes. This wasn't Ness, I had never seen her nervous in my whole life. It was on a day when we were laying in the sand on LaPush beach that I asked her about this.

"Ness, what's happened to you? You've been different lately"

"No I haven't" was her immediate response as she went into defense mode.

To prove it to her I took my hand and tucked a stray ringlet behind her ear, and she blushed like crazy.

"See?" I chuckled.

"I kind of love you" she blurted out, and I knew immediately she didn't mean to say it because her reaction was to get away from me as fast as possible.

"Ness, wait!" I called as she ran down the shore, and while I felt bad that she was embarrassed, I was more happy then I've ever been my whole entire life.

"Jake, I just don't want to talk about it. I didn't mean for that to come out" she said as I finally caught up behind her.

"Renessme" I said and took one hand to grab her waist and spin her around to face me. Then I kissed her. I knew her parents would rip me to shreds (literally) if they ever found out, but I didn't care. I kissed her, and suddenly everything else didn't matter so much anymore.

**Nessie's POV:**

I was running back to my house after I had it slip to Jake that I loved him. Tears threatened to boil over as I heard him behind me. There was no way he could feel the same.

"Jake, I just don't want to talk about it. I didn't mean for that to come out" I whispered trying to get away.

"Renessme" he said and he pulled me to face him. I looked up into his black eyes and saw something in his expression change. He bent his face to mine and kissed me. I froze. Jake had actually kissed me. I had never pictured it like this though. I never thought I would be crying or anything. Oh well. Everything that had been bothering me was gone. Nothing could spoil my good mood. Boy was I wrong. Right when Jake pulled away to smile at me I heard a voice.

"Jacob Black could I speak with you for a moment" my father said, calmly which surprised me.

"oh shit" Jake murmured under his breath. I put my hand to his face, and through my thoughts asked him what was happening.

"Jacob. Now, If you may" I could hear a slight growl breaking into my fathers calm tone, which scared me even more.


	2. The deal

This is a story about Jacob Black and Renessme Cullen (Nessie). It will be told from both POVs.

Chapter 2

**Jacob POV**

Leave it to the bloodsucker to ruin the moment. I took my hands away from her and walked towards Edward before I had a chance to answer her pleading question. This hurt me, because she sounded so desperate, so scared, and I only wanted to reassure her.

"Jacob, would you like to tell me what just happened" Edward whispered menacingly now that Nessie was out of distance. She didn't have super vampire hearing, and so apparently he felt free to use his scary tone.

"We kissed. That's it Edward. She loves me too, and you know as well as anyone that your opinion wont really stop her, or me, for that matter, if we really love each other." I said innocently, and it was the truth. Nothing stopped him and Bella, so why would he want so badly to keep Nessie and I from being in love.

"You filthy dog. We had a deal"

"Look, I love Renessme, more then my own life, and by some miracle she loves me too" I told him, deliberately quoting his own words that he had told Charlie when he was explaining why he and Bella were getting married so young.

He just growled, and within seconds Bella was there by his side.

"Edward, Jacob. What happened?" she asked.

"Well the dog here kissed Nessie"

"Actually I don't exactly remember seeing her protest, do I?" I smiled, and he only seemed to get more furious with me with every word I spoke.

"Edward" Bella said, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her instead of thinking of more ways to kill me "Jake and Nessie are meant to be together. We knew this the day she was born. We knew this would happen one day, and frankly I'm glad it did. They deserve each other. And do you really want her with anyone else?"

"No, but"

"No buts about it love. This is what is supposed to happen. Now leave them be. Nessies worried sick, and Jake should be the one to explain it to her." And then they turned and walked away, but not without Bella shooting me an "Ill deal with you later" look, and I turned back to Nessie.

**Nessie POV. **

I stood there wondering what was going on when Jacob came back.

"JAKE! What happened?" I asked with a nervous glance at the house.

"Nothing much, your dad was being his usual over protective self and your mom had to come save me from him you know the use" he answered playfully.

"oh ok then" I replied relieved that nothing serious had happened.

"But there is something I need to tell you Nessie" he said a little bit more seriously.

"Shoot" I answered. He then led us to this little bent over tree that was kind of like a natural bench. We sat down and he began to talk.

"Werewolves are very weird as you know' he said winking at me' but there are some things you don't know. For example have you ever heard of the term 'imprinting'?" he asked.

"No" I answered completely confused.

"Well its kind of like love at first sight, except times a million" he chuckled "Like Quil, he imprinted on Claire. He saw her and something snapped. All that mattered was her, he protects her and cares for her and"

"But wait, aren't they together now?" I interrupted.

"Well yeah, it doesn't matter what age the person is when they see each other. Quil saw Claire first when she was two but…. Look at them now." He said, staring off into the distance a little when he explained it to me.

"Okay well what does this have to do with me?" I wondered.

"Well right after you born I saw you and _I_ imprinted on _you._" He said slowly "basically I was kind of like your own guardian angel, literally my whole being was centered around you" he said smiling, like he was recalling feelings and memories even while he was still speaking.

"And how long does it last?" I questioned him "Does it like wear off when I grow up.

He laughed "No, you see, it never wears off. Once you imprint on someone, they're the only person you ever feel anything for your entire life. Your literal soul mate, no mater if they die, doesn't love you back, grow up, or anything. You always love them unconditionally"

"So I'm like…" I let the sentence hang, because I didn't even comprehend what he was telling me at the time.

"my soul mate" he whispered, and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my hand around his and leaned into him, letting him know that this was the sweetest thing I could hear from him right now.

"I love you too" I told him very matter-of-factly.

"Good" he whispered. Then he kissed me again. Now nothing could ruin it. My dad was no where to be seen. It was just me and Jake. I was very, very, very happy.

**Jake POV.**

"What do you want to do today lovely?" I asked Ness, my _girlfriend. _I was so happy to finally be able to use that word. Girlfriend.

"Hmmmm" she mumbled as she laid her head on my chest. "I want to tell everyone" she smiled at me. "I want to tell my family, mom and dad are on a hunting trip and I want to tell everyone else, that you Jacob Black are finally _mine_" She said with the biggest grin on her face, and then leaned in to kiss me, it sent crazy butterflys through my stomach, and a wave a pure joy engulfed me, it took mly breath away.


	3. My Big Fat Vampire Family

**Whole chapter is in Renessme's POV. Next will probably be all in Jake's, then back to normal. Review please? :)**

Chapter 4

As we hopped back into Jake's car later, I noticed him starring at me. It was weird now, good weird, but I looked at him differently. No longer was he my brother, he was my boyfriend. Somehow, in a way I felt like we gravitated around each other. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but somehow I felt like I was tied to him, like the cord that wound us to each other wouldn't let me go to far away, I enjoyed the feeling.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I asked him shyly, I could feel the warm blood rushing into my cheeks.

He chuckled "Of course, you can ask me whatever your heart desires"

"This feeling, I have this feeling" I stuttered "like im tied to you, kind of like planets gravitate around each other, I gravitate around you, or at least, it feels like it" I was so embarassed, I felt like such an idiot.

He responded by pulling my over next to him in the car, and holding me close. "Sweetheart, thats what imprinting feels like, while it seems to be just like that now for you, its been that way for me my whole life, exepet that feeling you have?" he asked it as a question.

"Yeah.."

"It's a million times stronger for me." He said more serious now, and just imagining it made my head spin. It made me love him just that much more. So I kissed him. I kissed him, but it was nothing like the other time, not a soft and innocent peck. It was lingering, passionate, only two people in the world, kind of kiss. While I was a teenage girl, I had never really felt, those kind of feelings for anyone else. I had liked boys, fallen in puppy love, but never really.. Wanted someone. Or at least wanted them in the way I wanted Jake during our kiss. I broke it off, I didnt want this to go to far, as it was my wish to not really give myself to anyone until I was a married woman.

So I got off my place curled into his lap, and took my hands off his neck and placed them instead on his warm forehead. I concentrated all my energy on showing him all these thoughts, my love for him my want for him, and the fact that I didnt want to go anywhere very physicall until I was married.

He laughed "Renessme Carlie Cullen. I love you more then life itself, no in fact, theres nothing at all I can even compare my love for you to. I only wish you to be happy, so you have your wish, but I swear on your very precious life, that one day I will make you a married woman, and you can have any part of me you want" he said, stroking my cheek in a way that made me smile.

"Now get in your seat" I demanded playfully. He did as I asked, and I did the same.

"Renessme, you really should put your seatbelt on" He said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh shut up and drive Jacob" I told him playfully, and he laughed and before I knew it, we were at my home. He was a crazy driver, but since we both were nearly invincible, I didn't mind it.

"Come on in!" I heard a musical voice call from inside, and me and Jacob both rolled our eyes. Of course Alice would know we were coming. It had been to everyones suprise, especially my fathers, that while I loved Alice like a second mother, she would not be considered my favorite aunt. Rosalie had become a mother figure to me, always warm and caring, the only one I could go to for absalutly anything (especially boy issues), she was equal to my mother in my eyes, and they were both my best friends, as I could not hang out with regular human girls.

As we walked inside, hand in hand, we met a room as wide eyes.


End file.
